Quiero
by La trinidad del caos
Summary: La mente de cada persona es muy distinta a la de otra, es segun muchos es imposible que alguien piense igual que tu... puede que tengan razon... y puede que no, a veces solo se necesita un solo sentir para que dos mentes y dos corazones sean solo uno


**Quiero**

**By:** La Trinidad del caos

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**N.A:** Solo quiero decir… No me maten que aun sirvo ToT… y disculpen por usar iconos gestuales que no los uso mucho pero creo que fastidian algunos.

**Negación:** Los personajes de D. Gray man no me pertenecen pues si lo hicieran me desharía de Bakanda pero este tiene suerte de pertenecer a Hoshino Kastura

**Apuntes:**

***** - si ven este símbolo y las letras están en cursiva y entre paréntesis eso significa que es un pensamiento, y que corresponde a Lavi

****** - si ven este otro símbolo y las letras están en cursiva y entre parente4sis eso significa que es un pensamiento de Allen

-Si aparece en algún momento unas letras en cursiva, entre comillas y en negrillas eso quiere decir que es un pensamiento compartido.

Bueno dejémonos de simbologías y sigan con el fic, que por cierto esta escrito según la perspectiva de Allen

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Quiero…**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

A veces parece que me entiendes y cuando sucede me siento tan feliz, pero la cruda realidad me vuelve a enseñar que… dos personas no podemos pensar igual, que siempre hay algo que no concuerda y es eso… lo que lastima, hiere y condena a mi corazón.

Lavi, como quisiera que comprendieras mi sentir, que escucharas las palabras de mis miradas y las entendieras, como desearía poder yo entender tus miradas y encontrar en ellas aquello que ansió, mas nuestros pensamientos no son los mismos, puede que estén encaminados o talvez no, pero no son los mismos, pues somos dos personas diferentes, que han vivido eventos distintos y que nos han marcado diferentes destinos, aunque francamente creo que el final es el mismo, sea antes o después… todos acabamos en el mismo lugar; ahora que lo pienso, talvez sea esa la razón de la que ahora no pueda verte con otros ojos, y que intente descifrar el misterio de tu mirada, eres tan diferente a mi… yo intento amar a todos por igual, aunque tu eres la excepción; y tu mi querido Bookman Jr. Intentas no amar a nadie, pues para tu estirpe los humanos no somos más que tinta, si también conozco muchos secretos tuyos, te sorprendería como lo supe pero bueno… después de tanto buscar en tu mirada descubrí un montón de secretos tuyos, supongo que no solo tu puedes presumir de buenos ojos.

Tu camino ha sido forjado por las enseñanzas de Bookman, sin compañía más que la de ese hombre que llamas Jiji o Panda, y siempre que lo pienso una pregunta me carcome… ¿Cómo has aguantado tanta soledad y sin sentir?, mas cuando me pregunto esto una terrible respuesta se forma en mi cabeza… más prefiero pensar que tu corazón no es inexistente, que puedo decir si me equivoco, ¿No es característica mía ser positivo y no rendirme? pues eso, que prefiero darle carta blanca a la esperanza… por muy poca que tenga.

Mi camino solo tiene en común la soledad de los años antes y después de Mana, a quien siempre añorare y veré como padre… aunque ahora resulte que al final supuestamente a manipulado mi vida; los años antes de conocer a Mana solo caminaba sin rumbo, por donde pudiese encontrar un poco de aire a mi cruel realidad… ¿Quién no pensaría que un niño que tiene una mano como la mía fuera un demonio u algo así?, francamente no es que no me pese este hecho pero no puedo culparlos… los hombres pecamos al no ver mas halla de nuestros ojos, por lo que me extrañó el cariño que Mana me profesó… los minutos, horas y años que pase con el siempre son los más bellos recuerdos que tengo… obviando mi vida actual a tu lado, aunque no como yo desee pero al fin de cuentas a tu lado.

La nostalgia que me hace sentir esta remembranza hace que a veces se me escape una lagrima o una sonrisa, supongo que esta vez a ganado la primera pues la mirada preocupada que me diriges cuando entras en m i habitación me lo indica, como desearía poder ver mas halla de tu preocupación de amigo y encontrar… algo más.

Tu te me acercas y me extiendes la mano y yo al sentir tu calor sonrío y niego con la cabeza para tranquilizarte y darte a entender que no hace falta, que no estoy triste, pues a veces recordar a aquellos que no están más te hace sentir feliz de haber podido conocerlos y estar a su lado; sonrío para mí cuando pienso así y me alegra haber encontrado el pequeño pasaje de su camino cuando se cruzo con el mío(el camino de Mana quiere decir)… aunque debo admitir que este mismo pensamiento me asusta cuando pienso en el día en que nuestros caminos se separen… Lavi no quiero separarme de ti, de la persona que confiada me a entregado la llave de su amistad y que a cambio se adueñado de mi mente y corazón, Lavi… no quiero que te apartes de mi, pero se también que el camino que en antaño elegí nos separará algún día , ese camino que estaba dispuesto a seguir a como diera lugar y jamás apartarme, ese camino que cuando lo recorría sin mirar atrás de repente sin esperármelo fue atravesado por un encantador Conejo, y que a pesar de intentar desviar la mirada, mis ojos fueron presos de los tuyos, y que si este sentir no es correspondido exijo devuelvas pues… a pesar de todo, debo seguir adelante, por mucho que me duela y por mucho que no quiera.

Allen-chan? - me miras dudoso pues un lapsus un tanto largo a pasado entre que entraras y me vieras con la mirada preocupada, eh callado de nuevo al no saber que decir pues inevitablemente mis pensamientos me arrastran en intentar buscar otro significado a como pronuncias mi nombre, obsesión, talvez, pero se me hace dulce cuando vuelvo a pensar en la posibilidad de que halle… algo más - Tierra llamando a Allen? - me dices pasando tu mano por mi mirada y solo consigues que me ría levemente y te vuelva a observar, tu viendo que parece que me eh quedado sin voz te das por vencido y suspiras - Te doy mi inocencia por tus pensamientos - mencionas mientras te rascas la nuca exasperado… sin enterarte que mis pensamientos tiene un solo ocupa… Tu y que lo que deseo no es tu "Inocencia" sino… A Ti.

Tengo hambre, ya abran hecho el desayuno? . Pregunto como si nada y me alejo dejándote desencajado, se que ahora mismo me reclamarás, mas antes que digas más apresuro el paso y te dejo atrás

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

El paso que ambos dan son el mismo, mas ninguno lo nota, no es un paso que se vea a simple vista , pues es un paso que dan interiormente, un paso que dan sin darse cuenta y que logra unir sus corazones, mientras el peliblanco se marcha el joven aprendiz de Bookman lo ve tan lejos que no puede evitar desear que esa distancia no existiese, mas prefiere dejar la distancia física acrecentarse mientras el mismo se pierde en sus propios deseos.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

***** "A veces cuando te veo me pierdo, quisiera ser el dueño de todos tus pensamientos, no te pido que te confieses , ni que me beses, ni nada, solo que me digas… que piensas en mi… aunque sea solo un minuto al día"

****** " No te pido que me traigas flores y te confieses ser mi eterno enamorado de la noche a la mañana, solo mírame y muéstrame aquello que quiero ver"

***** "No te pido nada que no puedas darme… solo tu corazon, quiero encontrarte en mis sueños, tomar tu mano y no soltarla jamás, quiero respirar tu aire, sentir la suave brisa de otro nuevo amanecer a tu lado, adueñarme de todas tus sonrisas y alejar tus tristezas, compartir el poco tiempo que tengamos… aunque aquello que siento no conozca de limites temporales"

****** "No te pido aquello que no existe sino aquello que niegas tener… tu corazón, quiero encontrarte en mis sueños y despertar en tus brazos lejos de la soledad, quiero reírme contigo y alumbrar la oscuridad de la tristeza sonriendo para ti, compartir todos tus días y todas tus noches… hasta que el fin nos arrastre y aun te siga amando"

*****" Quiero…"

******"Quiero…"

**"¿Qué quiero?"**

**"Te quiero solo a ti".**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Fin…**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Ba… Kanda:** Yo solo quiero que estos dos dejen de ser tan cegatos y se compren gafas ¬¬

**Trinidad del caos:** Bakanda tienes que arruinarlo todo, con lo lindo que estaban

**Bakanda… er digo Kanda:** Mira no tengo al culpa que…

**Trinidad del caos:** Intente una terapia de choque y así evitar detestarte ¬o¬*, aunque francamente no creo que funcione pues te empiezo a detestar mas… bueno espero que no me maten por no continuar los fics que tengo pendientes, pero juro que lo haré aunque me tarde meses, solo que como me puse a leer: Profundidad y Pure Snow pues me quede inspirada y no quise arruinarlo y aprovechar la inspiración para traerles este fic

**Kanda:** No creo que eso reconforte a nadie… bueno a mi talvez, aunque no me sacas mucho, pero en la Orden se ponen como locos luego de un fic tuyo y eso me da dolor de cabeza

**Trinidad del caos:** ¬.¬ bueno gracias por los ánimos, bueno espero leerlas en otra ocasión, eso si no se muere mi ordenador… de nuevo, si no me dejan abandonada mis musas, si la luz deja de subir y si no me muero desangrada -.-U… uy que panorama y eso que apenas empieza el año ToT quiero irme a casa…

**Kot:** Pero si estas en casa ¬.¬U

**Trinidad del caos:** La nostalgia del hogar -.-U


End file.
